Insane
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: and gentleness just wasn’t part of his vocabulary. His form of love was met though blood and gore, though screams of pain rather than pleasure. Why had I come to love such a man as that? Well maybe I’m just as twisted… or am I not? HidaxSaku


* * *

Insane

I stood at hell's door this morning and even I'm confused as to how I got back. My mind is just confused from the experience. All of my innermost thoughts feel like they've been tampered with. I suppose that's when you know you're finally slipping into insanity, when you think you're the one plotting against you. Or worse, thinking that someone who's dead is the one causing you so much agonizing pain. There's only one person in this world that could mind rape me so badly that I could be like this… Hidan.

I remember only slightly now… I stared out the open window. A light breeze seemed to fill the room and then slowly fade back out. I sighed and closed my eyes, praying to the good lord that everything was going to be alright. That's when I heard a noise, creeping forward as if to strike, and yet slowly enough to believe it wasn't going to cause you harm. I could hear what sounded like whispers in my ears, telling me to relax, but then there were other whispers, yet they seemed to scream in my head every time I thought about them. Its times like these I wished to die, end my paranoia, and end my helplessness for I am useless. Sadly, it just wasn't that easy.

"And I bet you'd know what's on the other fucking side wouldn't you?" asked a voice from behind, his voice seemed like crushed velvet in a way, so smooth and yet at the same time so vile, it made my skin crawl. I only turned slightly, his magenta no… fuchsia, god his eyes were impossible to describe. The rest of his body seemed to be a blur at the moment to me, though there was no mistake in my mind who those eyes belonged to. "Wouldn't you like me to end the suffering? You would fucking like that wouldn't you, you bitch."

I remained silent and looked back out the window. That brung up some good questions though. What does lie on the other side of the spectrum? Is it pure nothingness or is there actually a place where we become pure? I believe in nothingness, only because I'm not a Viking, and I can't magically appear in Valhalla without some battle scars. "Hidan…" I was barely able to whisper his name.

He smirked, "Jashin has given me a task, I am going to fulfill it cherry blossom, whether you like it the fuck or not." He held his scythe up to my neck, as if he were the grim reaper, ready to steal my soul away from me, which I doubted. I could tell from the smell of him, since he'd come to close to me now, that he'd just finished his ritual to the god he worships, Jashin. The scent of blood now seemed to fill the room, I hated that scent, but at the same time, I loved it. Nothing is pure; I'm the farthest thing from it, as I've been soaked in blood many times.

"I…" it was so hard to speak with his scythe to my throat like that, every time I tried to speak I could feel it's razor like edges, calling, in a way yearning to taste my blood, "love you…" I finally finished my sentence after a few moments. That was my twisted fate, falling for someone who was purely cold and only yearned to hear my screams as he drew more blood from me.

He only smirked more as he drew a little blood from my throat, not enough to do much damage of coarse, but enough to kill whatever piece of security I had left, "I love you too" and that was even sicker. He started to gently mark my body up in its weakest points. Sometimes I doubted that he really loved me, but now it was impossible to doubt. It's just who Hidan is. Passion and gentleness just wasn't part of his vocabulary. His form of love was met though blood and gore, though screams of pain rather than pleasure. Why had I come to love such a man as that? Well maybe I'm just as twisted… or am I? I don't remember anymore. "Do you wish for the end?" he asked calmly.

"Y-yes…" I said softly, wishing that this pain and torture would end, knowing fully well it wouldn't. My jade eyes stared up at him, his fuchsia eyes staring back. "Please… end my pain." I begged him finally, though I knew fully well that I was a slave to his torture and by no means could escape.

He just smirked and released the scythe from my neck, "I'll be back" he would always whisper this and disappear off into the night, leaving me here, wishing I were never even born. I was left there, bloodied up and on the floor. I guess I'll never know what's at the end of my life. Each moment seemed like hours and every few minutes felt like years of torture. I've finally escaped the pain into my mind. No one can hurt me. I'm safe now, inside my mind. Yes, I have slowly slipped away. I'm insane, on the deepest of levels, but I'm safe now, now that I'm back inside my thoughts.

* * *

Hey this is emoanimeducky (used to be LarvaxMiyu31), I really wanted to try something more, well... horrific. Please comment, rate, hate, do whatever! Hope you enjoyed!

Also just a little disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, even though I really wish I did xD.


End file.
